pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История игрушек
У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. История игрушек (значения). «Исто́рия игру́шек» (англ. «Toy Story», 1995) — американский мультфильм, созданный студией Pixar совместно с компанией Уолта Диснея. Это первый полнометражный фильм, смоделированный на компьютере полностью трёхмерным, и первый мультипликационный фильм, номинировавшийся на «Оскар» Оскар» за «Лучший оригинальный сценарий». Мультфильм вышел в американский прокат 22 ноября 1995 года и за время показа собрал более 191 млн. $, став самым кассовым фильмом года. Сборы по всему миру составили почти 362 млн. $. Позднее по мотивам одноимённого мультфильма были выпущены игры на картриджах для Sega Mega Drive, Super Nintendo и Nintendo Game Boy. Сюжет ГлавныеГлавные [[герои мультфильма — живые игрушки, обитающие в комнате их владельца, мальчика по имени Энди Дэвис. Ежегодно ко дню рождения Энди дарят новые игрушки, поэтому для старых этот день станови тся источником большого волнения, так как появление новой игрушки может сулит забвение старой, после чего их ждет либо гаражная распродажа, либо свалка. Ещё с детского сада любимой игрушкой мальчика был тряпичный ковбой по имени Вуди, который в своей потайной жизни является лидером всего игрушечного «общества» и проповедует то, что у игрушки есть смысл жизни, пока в нее играют, а это отражение любви ребенка к игрушке. Ещё одним кошмаром для игрушек Энди является соседский мальчик Сид Филлипс, который развлекается ломанием и переделкой игрушек в монстров , и потому является постоянной угрозой для них.|Главные герои мультфильм а — живые игрушки, обитающие в комнате их владельца, мальчика по имени Энди Дэвис. Ежегодно ко дню рождения Энди дарят новые игрушки, поэтому для старых этот день становится источником большого волнения, так как появление новой игрушки может сулит забвение старой, после чего их ждет либо гаражная распродажа, либо свалка. Ещё с детского сада любимой игрушкой мальчика был тряпичный ковбой по имени Вуди, который в своей потайной жизни является лидером всего игрушечного «общества» и проповедует то, что у игрушки есть смысл жизни, пока в нее играют, а это отражение любви ребенка к игрушке. Ещё одним кошмаром для игрушек Энди является соседский мальчик Сид Филлипс, который развлекается ломанием и переделкой игрушек в монстров, и потому является постоянной угрозой для них.]] герои мультфильма — живые игрушки, обитающие в комнате их владельца, мальчика по имени Энди Дэвис. Ежегодно ко дню рождения Энди дарят новые игрушки, поэтому для старых этот день становится источником большого волнения, так как появление новой игрушки может сулит забвение старой, после чего их ждет либо гаражная распродажа, либо свалка. Ещё с детского сада любимой игрушкой мальчика был тряпичный ковбой по имени Вуди, который в своей потайной жизни является лидером всего игрушечного «общества» и проповедует то, что у игрушки есть смысл жизни, пока в нее играют, а это отражение любви ребенка к игрушке. Ещё одним кошмаром для игрушек Энди является соседский мальчик Сид Филлипс, который развлекается ломанием и переделкой игрушек в монстров, и потому является постоянной угрозой для них. Очередной день рождения Энди, из-за скорого переезда его семьи в новый дом, было решено отметить на неделю раньше. Он стал самым ужасным днём в жизни Вуди: новая игрушка, которую подарили ребёнку, заняла его место! Ведь это мечта каждого мальчишки — Базз Лайтер (англ. Lightyear — «световой год»), астрорейнджер, у которого есть множество разнообразных функций, наподобие раскрывающихся за спиной крыльев и лазерного луча (лазерной лампочки), исходящего из запястья. Всё это против жалкой верёвочки на спине у Вуди, за которую нужно дёрнуть, чтобы ковбой произнёс какую-нибудь фразу — ведь людям невдомёк, что он живая игрушка. При этом Базз совершенно искренне считает себя настоящим астрорейнджером, о котором написано на его коробке, а вовсе не игрушкой. Вуди безуспешно пытается разубедить его в этом. Энди с своей мамой, миссис Дэвис, и сестрёнкой, Молли, собирается в ресторан «Планета Пицца». Ему позволяют взять с собой какую-нибудь игрушку, но только одну. Опасаясь, что Энди выберет Базза, Вуди решает незаметно столкнуть противника в щель между столом и стеной, из которой тот не скоро сможет выбраться, но в результате Базз падает в окно. Вуди оказывается под угрозой бойкота со стороны своих друзей-игрушек, поскольку все прекрасно понимают, как он ревновал Энди к Баззу. Ковбой решает во что бы то ни стало спасти Базза. Тем временем Энди, не найдя Базза на месте, берёт с собой своего прежнего любимца, Вуди, тогда как выкинутый, оказавшись на улице, цепляется снаружи к машине миссис Дэвис. Базз и Вуди встречаются на бензозаправке и начинают выяснять отношения, но тут машина с Энди уезжает, оставляя их обоих на улице. Благодаря находчивости Вуди оба героя почти настигают своего владельца в популярном детском ресторане, но внезапно оказываются в руках Сида Филлипса и таким образом попадают к нему домой. Там они встречают изуродованных Сидом игрушек и принимают их за каннибалов. Лихорадочно осматриваясь в поисках выхода, Базз видит по телевизору рекламу в свою честь и понимает, что Вуди был прав — он не космонавт, а всего лишь игрушка. Пластмассовый астронавт делает отчаянную попытку взлететь, но при падении лишается руки и впадает в депрессию. Вуди случайно показывает руку Лайтера своим друзьям-игрушкам из окна и тем самым окончательно убеждает их в том, что якобы он убил новичка. Игрушки Энди отказываются помочь Вуди и Баззу в побеге. Но тут неожиданно на помощь тандему приходят несчастные игрушки Сида, ставят на место повреждённую руку космонавта и соглашаются помочь им в бегстве. Сид решает на следующий день приклеить Базза к мини-ракете и взорвать, но Вуди и остальные игрушки спасают астрорейнджера, напав на Сида и тем самым открыв свою тайну. У самого Сида появляется фобия к игрушкам. Тем временем Вуди и Базз замечают начавшийся в доме Энди переезд и отправляются вслед за грузовиком с вещами. Они почти настигают его, но игрушки Энди выкидывают Вуди обратно, не веря его словам о Баззе и по-прежнему считая его убийцей. Но тут бинокль Ленни видит вдалеке живого Базза, и тогда игрушки всё же с помощью собачки Спиральки делают попытку взять их в кузов . Далее следует драматическая погоня за грузовиком на игрушечной машинке, у которой быстро разряжаются батарейки. Тогда Вуди запускает ракету Сида, и они с Баззом действительно взлетают, успев в последний момент отделиться от ракеты. Последний счастлив, так как он впервые по-настоящему летит, используя по прямому назначению свои «космические» крылья. «Это не полёт. Это падение с размахом.» (англ. «This isn't flying. This is falling with style.») - это фраза из мультфильма «''История игрушек» Вуди и Базз, после пережитых приключений ставшие настоящими друзьями, к огромной радости Энди падают прямо к нему на сиденье через люк в крыше автомобиля миссис Дэвис. Наступает Рождество. Игрушки по-прежнему волнуются о том, кого на этот раз подарят Энди. Но всё кончается благополучно: Молли получает миссис Картофелину, а её брат — щенка Бастера. Роли озвучивали Фильм был дублирован на русский язык студией «Невафильм» в 1997 году, режиссёром дубляжа выступила Людмила Демьяненко, а персонажей озвучивали следующие актёры: Создание фильма Сюжет мультфильма предложил Джон Лассетер2. Два главных героя прошли множество стадий, прежде чем стать Баззом Лайтером и Вуди. Джон Лассетер, Джо Ранфт, Эндрю Стэнтон и Пит Доктер работали в Пойнт-Ричмонде, занимались разработкой системного обеспечения и программ, снимали рекламные ролики и короткометражки и мечтали пробиться в большое кино. В какой-то момент они решили свернуть торговлю компьютерами для трёхмерной графики, которые они называли Pixar, и войти в кинобизнес… или хотя бы попытаться. «Мы снимали рекламные ролики, но нашей главной целью был 30-минутный рождественский телефильм по мотивам короткометражки Джона Лассетера „Игрушка“ (Tin Toy), — вспоминает Пит Доктер. — Нам казалось, это будет лучшим шагом на пути к полному метру». Доктер — один из главных создателей двух «Историй Игрушек», режиссёр «Корпорации монстров», а также режиссёр и автор сценария фильма «Вверх». «Это сейчас Эд Кэтмолл (президент студий Walt Disney и Pixar Animation) говорит, будто мы с самого начала были нацелены на полный метр, но в 1990-м мне так совсем не казалось, — продолжает он. — Мы даже не надеялись на это, пока люди из Disney не сказали: ладно, давайте снимем кино». Интересные факты * Изначально у Мультфильма были другие ранние сюжеты. * На обработку каждого кадра мультфильма ушло от 4 до 13 часов. * Мультфильм вышел в прокат в необычном формате 1.78:1 (традиционный формат 1.85:1). * Периодически персонажи картины моргают, но никогда не делают это одновременно. * Именами главных персонажей мультфильма названы дистрибутивы ОС Debian GNU/Linux. * Исполнительным продюсером картины был Стив Джобс. * 1 октября 2009 года фильм был показан в формате 3D в кинотеатрах, оборудованных системой трёхмерной демонстрации3. * Имя одного из главных персонажей мультфильма — космического рейнджера Базза Лайтера — совпадает с именем знаменитого американского астронавта Базза Олдрина. * В мультфильме «Корпорация монстров» среди неудачных кадров присутствует сцена, в которой принимает участие динозавр Рекс. * Цитаты из «Истории игрушек» присутствуют и в других работах компании Pixar. Например, в завершающих титрах «Приключений Флика» главный герой произносит реплику Базза Лайтера «Бесконечность — не предел!» («To infinity and beyond!»), затем, смутившись, «Простите, не удержался». Номер автомобиля мамы Энди — А113. Это был номер классной комнаты в Калифорнийском университете искусств, где учился один из создателей Pixar Джон Лассетер, а также многие другие выдающиеся мультипликаторы. Поэтому комбинация появляется в многочисленных мультфильмах (и не только работы Pixar). У Pixar число мелькает почти во всех работах: в «Истории игрушек» это номер машины мамы Энди, в «Рататуе» это число написано на бирке, прикрепленной к уху лабораторной крысы Гит, а в картине «Вверх» это номер зала суда. В мультфильме «Тачки-2» это номер самолета Сиддели, написанный на его хвосте, и номер Мэтра. В мультфильме «ВАЛЛ-И» так называется «Программа» сохранения человечества. Номер квартиры из мультфильма «Отважный маленький тостер». * Грузовик Pizza Planet в месте с рестораном в первые появляются в этом мультфильме. * В неудачных кадрах «Приключений Флика» также появляется Вуди, в роли ассистента с кинохлопушкой. * В российских фильмах «Ночной дозор» и «Дневной дозор» появляется очень похожая игрушка-гибрид из комнаты Сида — голова куклы на паучьих ножках. * Костюм пришельца с планеты «Пицца» можно получить в игре Little Big Planet 2 введя код, который прилагается к коллекционному изданию. * В мультфильме фигурирует заправка «Dinoco». В мультфильме «Тачки» Dinoco — одна из ведущих гоночных компаний. * Когда Вуди рассказывает по микрофону о дне рождения Энди, за его спиной стоят книги с названиями из ранних Пиксаровских короткометражек. Среди них: The Adventures of Andre and Wally B.; Red’s Dream; Tin Toy; Knick Knack. * Когда Базз доказывает, что он умеет летать, при падении виден мячик из короткометражки Luxo Jr. В комнате Энди есть и красная Luxo, а ещё этот же мячик показывают и ране, когда солдатики спустились, чтобы узнать, что подарят Энди. * Когда Базз Лайтер освобождает Вуди из под ящика в комнате Сида, он толкает красный ящик с инструментами Билфорта из телесериала Большой ремонт, в роли главного героя которого играл Тим Аллен, дело в том, что Тим Аллен также озвучил Базза и в качестве пасхалки пришлось переместить в мультфильм тот самый ящик с инструментами. * Фургон, на котором отвозили игрушки Энди, назывался «EGGMAN»; так же назывался главный злодей из серии Sonic the Hedgehog фирмы Sega и Sonic Team. * В комнате Энди стоит глобус. Если присмотреться, то можно заметить (особенно когда глобус чуть не раздавил Базза), что изображена карта не России, а СССР, в том-же моменте, когда Лампа сбивает Базза и он падает из окна на улицу, в этом момент Базз кричит точно также, как и Вильгельм. * В эпизоде, когда Молли едет на переднем сиденье автомобиля, в нём звучит припев песни " Акуна-матата" из заставки сериала " Тимон и Пумба". * После драки и ссоры Вуди с Баззом, последний уходя показал жест мистера Спока из фильма Звёздный путь. * Кресло-диван, на котором Энди как на катапульте подбрасывает Вуди в воздух, появилось и в игре История игрушек 2: Базз Лайтер спешит на помощь!, на уровне 'Дом Энди'. * В эпизоде чаепития в доме Сида фигурирует Чайник Юта. * Персонаж Энди был назван так по имени преподавателя курсов компьютерной графики, на которых учились несколько создателей проекта. Его звали профессор Андриес «Энди Ван Дам» и отчасти это именно его заслуга, что его ученики создали этот революционный для своего времени мультфильм. Награды и номинации Награды * Премия «Энни» ** 1996 год в кино — Лучший полнометражный анимационный фильм ** 1996 — Лучшее индивидуальное достижение: лучшие анимационные эффекты (Пит Доктер) ** 1996 — Лучшее индивидуальное достижение: лучшая режиссура (Джон Лассетер) ** 1996 — Лучшее индивидуальное достижение: лучшая музыка (Рэнди Ньюман) ** 1996 — Лучшее индивидуальное достижение: лучший сценарий (Джоэль Коэн, Алек Соколов, Эндрю Стэнтон и Джосс Уидон) Номинации * Премия «Оскар» ** 1996 — Лучший сценарий (Джон Лассетер, Пит Доктер, Эндрю Стэнтон, Джо Рэнфт, Джосс Уидон, Джоэль Коэн, Алек Соколов) ** 1996 — Лучшая музыка (Рэнди Ньюман) ** 1996 — Лучшая песня (Рэнди Ньюману за песню «You’ve Got a Friend in Me») * Премия «Золотой глобус» ** 1996 — Лучший фильм (комедия/мюзикл) ** 1996 — Лучшая песня (Рэнди Ньюману за песню «You’ve Got a Friend in Me») * Кинопремия «Сатурн» ** 1996 — Лучший семейный фильм ** 1996 — Лучший сценарий (Джоэль Коэн, Алек Соколов, Эндрю Стэнтон и Джосс Уидон) * MTV Movie Awards ** 1996 — Лучший экранный дуэт (Том Хэнкс, Тим Аллен) Влияние Фильм «История Игрушек» стал настоящим пионером в истории компьютерной мультипликации. Это первый полнометражный мультфильм, выполненный полностью с помощью компьютерной графики. Кроме того, это первый полнометражный мультфильм студии Pixar. «История Игрушек» открыла новую эпоху в мультипликации — эпоху популярности компьютерных мультфильмов. Мультипликационный сериал «История Игрушек» стал одним из самых успешных проектов за всю историю мультипликации. Релизы в продаже В США и других странах он выпущен на VHS и Laserdisc изданием Disney Videos. В России с 1996 года изначально распространялся на «пиратском» издании в авторском одноголосом переводе Павла Санаева, потом они выпускались и с другими одноголосыми переводами, также в переводе Сергея Визгунова и Максима Ошуркова. С 1997 года в России они выпускались на VHS изданием Видеосервис с русским дубляжем. DVD-издание состоялась летом 1997 года в США и Канаде. Выпускался изданием «Walt Disney Home Entertainemnt». Летом 2001 года — во всех странах мира, особенно в России — он выпускался с одноголосым переводом, весной 2002 года выпускался с авторским переводом Юрия Живова, к концу весны — с авторским одноголосым переводом с английскими и русскими субтитрами. В сентябре 2002 года в России он выпущен на DVD с многоголосым закадровым переводом изданием «Pixar Home Video» в системе PAL. Информация на DVD: * Язык меню: Английский * Язык звуковой дорожки: ** Русский (профессиональный, многоголосый) — Dolby Digital 5.1 ** Английский — Dolby Digital 5.1, DTS. * Английские субтитры * Бонус (англ. ''Bonus): Как снимался фильм, Рассказ об Истории Игрушек, Доски истории, архивы, Трейлер (англ. Theatrical Trailer) Весной 2003 года выпускался на одной стороне двухстороннего DVD, с сиквелом «История игрушек 2» на второй стороне, с профессиональным одноголосым переводом Петра Гланца, с английскими и испанскими субтитрами и в системе NTSC. Мультфильм с дубляжом выпускался на коллекционном DVD. Игра Для классической приставки Sega:Mega Drive вышла игра по мотивам, Toy story: The Game Саундтрек # You’ve Got a Friend in Me (2:04) # Strange Things (3:18) # I Will Go Sailing No More (2:58) # Andy’s Birthday (5:58) # Soldiers Mission (1:29) # Presents (1:09) # Buzz (1:40) # Sid (1:21) # Woody and Buzz (4:29) # Mutants (6:05) # Woody’s Gone (2:12) # The Big One (2:51) # Hang Together (6:02) # On the Move (6:18) # Infinity and Beyond (3:09) # You’ve Got a Friend in Me (Duet) (2:40) # I Love Woody, I Love Buzz (2:07) Продолжения * «История игрушек 2» (англ. Toy Story 2, 1999) * «История игрушек: Большой побег» (англ. Toy Story 3, 2010) de:Toy Story en:Toy Story es:Toy Story fr:Toy Story he:צעצוע של סיפור it:Toy Story - Il mondo dei giocattoli ja:トイ・ストーリー nl:Toy Story pl:Toy Story pt:Toy Story: Os Rivais pt-br:Toy Story zh:玩具总动员 Категория:Мультфильмы Категория:Полнометражные мультфильмы Pixar